


Truce

by Pixie (Ayiana)



Category: JAG
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiana/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harm's behavior in episode 9.20, <i>Fighting Words</i>, bothered me. I thought he overplayed his hand a bit. I tried to address that in this vignette. The scene picks up at the very end of the episode, when Harm and Mac are standing in the bullpen watching the news story unfold on ZNN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

Mac looked at the people gathered around the television screens, then returned her gaze to Harm.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Not here." She indicated the crowded bullpen. "Your office?"

"Sure. Come on." He gave her a puzzled glance before leading the way down the hall.

Mac followed him in and closed the door, then sat down in front of his desk. She crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"General Watson. Do you honestly think we were threatening his rights in there?"

Harm sat back in his chair with an exasperated sigh.

"Do we have to do this?"

"No. But I'm curious. Where's the line in the sand, Harm? At what point does obligation to command and country outweigh the personal freedoms guaranteed by the Constitution?"

"Wow. You don't pull any punches, do you?"

"Harm." She favored him with a tiny disbelieving smile. "When have you ever known me to pull a punch?"

"Good point."

He sat forward in his chair.

"O.K., you want to know what I think?"

"Yes." She nodded once, firmly. "I do."

"Fine. Here it is." He folded his hands in front of him, and took a moment to collect his thoughts. When he finally spoke again, his voice was earnest, the words measured and serious.

"I told you earlier that I don't agree with all of the general's opinions. The truth is, I don't agree with most of them. I happen to think that inflexibility like that, on both sides of this issue, are part of what got us into this war in the first place." He paused and picked up a pen, absently rolling it between his palms as he talked.

"But whether I agree with him or not isn't the issue here," he went on. "The issue is whether or not a public airing of his beliefs was appropriate given his position and obligations."

"And?"

"You're asking me?" He was a little surprised. They didn't usually rehash cases after they were over. Then he gave a mental shrug. A lot of things had been odd between them this past year. One more shouldn't matter.

"That's right," she said. "You know how I feel. I think I made that pretty clear in there."

"Yeah, I know. You took this one a little personally, didn't you?"

"Let's not go there right now, o.k.? I want to know your opinions on the Watson case now that it's over."

For a few seconds, he considered forcing the issue, then decided against it, choosing to answer her question rather than start an argument. "I think the general made a mistake. I think he got caught up in emotion and stress and did something that, on hindsight, even he probably has to admit was a little over the top. Do I think he should receive punitive action for it?" He paused, then answered his own question. "Not necessarily. I think he learned his lesson. I think he's human and he screwed up, but he's not likely to do it again. I don't see how punitive action will help anything, but I do see how it could deprive the Marine Corps of a damn fine officer."

"I'm not sure I agree with you, Harm. What kind of message are we sending by letting him off the hook?"

He put the pen down and looked at her, his expression serious.

"People make mistakes, Mac. Should we hold their feet to the fire for every transgression?"

"That'd depend on what they did wrong, wouldn't it?"

"Partially. But it'd also depend on how many people got hurt by it."

"And how badly."

The conversation was ripe with double entendre on both sides, the air thick with emotion. They stared at each other for several long heartbeats, before Mac stood abruptly, suddenly realizing she'd ventured into treacherously deep water.

"I'd better go. I've got some paperwork to tie up before I go home for the day."

"O.K." He hesitated for a moment as he watched her move to leave. "Mac?"

"Yes?" she said absently, turning back from the open doorway.

"Thanks."

"For?" She looked at him curiously, not sure why he was thanking her.

He spread his hands, taking in her, the room, and himself in a single sweeping gesture. "This."

"Oh." She met his eyes. "I've missed talking to you, too."

With a quick, warm smile, she was gone.


End file.
